


Super

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Sex and Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: Erwin is filling in as the superintendent of his apartment building while his father is away. Dealing with noise complaints is one thing, but dealing with them when the loud tenant in question is cute is quite another.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 25
Kudos: 294
Collections: Amazing EruRi Fics, Eruri





	Super

**Author's Note:**

> found this fic i wrote ages ago and never posted

It started with a noise complaint, about one of the tenants upstairs.    
  
“He’s so loud, and  _ rude!  _ We hear him cursing and yelling all the time, and taking the Lord’s name in vain! My husband knocked on his door, but he slammed it in his face and said something so horrible and vulgar that I don’t dare repeat it!  _ Please, _ can you do something about this?!”   
  
“Yes ma’am.” Erwin replied, wishing that he’d never agreed to fill in as the superintendent for his father’s apartment building while he was out of the country. “I’ll talk to him.”

‘Him’ turned out to be one Levi Ackerman, a tenant who’d only lived there for a few months. Was he really being as noisy as the woman said? In Erwin’s mind, she was either exaggerating — her complaint about him ‘using the Lord’s name in vain’ was worthy of an eye roll — or the guy really was just a rude asshole. In that case, he imagined him as a grumpy elderly man and really didn’t want to deal with him, but unfortunately, he promised his father he’d take care of things while he was gone and didn’t have a choice. 

_ Good evening. _ He forced himself to recite, as he headed up so that he could talk to the tenant.  _ I’m the super. There’s been a complaint about someone shouting and swearing loudly in this apartment. As I’m sure you know, excessive noise is prohibited because it could disturb the other tenants. Please take this as a request to be more quiet in the future, so that we won’t have to— _

Planning out what to say had helped Erwin feel prepared for this, but after Mr. Ackerman answered his knock, those preparations turned out to be completely worthless. Thankfully, however, that was just because the tenant wasn’t an old man at all; instead, he looked about Erwin’s age, early 30’s, and very, very cute. Because this was unexpected, Erwin didn’t say anything for a second or two, but he was saved any embarrassment in regards to how he was staring by the fact that the other man was doing the exact same thing. He appeared just as caught off guard as Erwin was somehow, he saw, but after he’d notably looked him up and down, he gathered himself and relaxed his expression, and crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“Can I help you?”

Now, it was Erwin’s turn to try and find his words. 

“Ah…” He cleared his throat, remembering just what exactly he’d come down there for and intending to start his spiel from earlier, but ending up getting interrupted almost right away instead. “I’m the super—

“Huh? I thought the super was an old guy?”

“No...well, actually, yes. He is. That’s my father, but he’s out of the country and I’m filling in for him.”

“So you’re Mr. Smith’s son?”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“33.”

“How come I’ve never seen you around here before then?”

At that, Erwin smiled. Mr. Ackerman sure was asking him a lot of curious questions. “I just moved back in last weekend. I graduated from university with my masters degree, and I’m staying here until I find a job and can get my own place. I used to live here before, but I left to go to school.”

“Huh…” The man made a noise like he was thinking, taking the time to drag his eyes up and down Erwin’s body again — very obviously, Erwin thought, which he had to admit was a bit exciting — before he bit his lip coyly, cocked his head, and spoke in a suggestive tone that had Erwin raising his brows. “Okay. So what can I do for you then, Mr. Bigshot Super? Did I do something bad? Break the rules? Are you going to evict me?”

“Well...” 

Erwin paused then, as he’d honestly almost forgotten about the noise complaint. Thankfully, he felt quite sure that it didn’t matter, because his first hunch must have been right: Mr. Ackerman’s neighbor was exaggerating. So far, the man hadn’t been rude at all, and seeing as how he was extremely attractive and practically batting his eyelashes at him, the last thing he wanted to do was piss him off.

“Your neighbors called with a noise complaint.” Erwin still said, however, feeling like he should at least mention it. When he did, he watched Mr. Ackerman’s expression carefully for any sign that he was wrong about him, but saw none, although it was admittedly hard not to be distracted by his adorable nose and pouty, pink lips. “But it’s not that big of a deal.”

“What? Really?” 

“Yes, the woman said you’ve been shouting and cursing, and that apparently you’ve been taking the Lord’s name in vain.” 

Erwin uttered the last part with a smile, and then chuckled when Mr. Ackerman made an incredulous face.

“Seriously…?”

“I know. But I have to follow up with these things.”

“Yeah, well…” Mr. Ackerman trailed off and glanced away, frowning, and for a moment Erwin thought he saw a flash of irritation behind his eyes. Whatever it was, however, it was gone in a second, disappearing before he looked back at Erwin and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, I guess. I thought I was being pretty quiet, but next time I feel blasphemous, I’ll make sure to only say the Lord’s name in vain under my breath.”

At that, Erwin let out a loud laugh, feeling charmed, and found himself wishing that he didn’t have to go back downstairs. He felt curious about this man, and obviously attracted, and if he’d been at a bar, he would’ve already offered to buy him a drink. Unfortunately, he couldn’t do that because he wasn’t, and he didn’t think it would be polite for him to hang around outside Mr. Ackerman’s door when he’d interrupted his evening. Thankfully, though, it was clear that he at least hadn’t taken offense from the noise complaint, which meant that his chances for trying anything later hadn’t been ruined. “Thank you. I appreciate that, Mr. Ackerman. I’ll get out of your hair now, but—

“Levi.” Erwin was interrupted then, so suddenly that it caught him off guard.

“Levi?”

“Yeah, call me Levi. That’s my name. Mr. Ackerman is my uncle.”

_ Oh right,  _ Erwin thought, now grinning. “Okay, Levi. In that case, I’m Erwin. Erwin Smith. It’s good to meet you. If there’s anything I can do for you while I’m super, please don’t hesitate to let me know.”

Levi nodded, and Erwin left the floor with his head in the clouds. He forgot about the noise complaint, and spent the entire next day trying to figure out how he could go back up there to talk to Levi. He was just...gorgeous, Erwin thought, with his dark hair, blue eyes, and round face, and although he wasn’t an expert in picking up men, he was pretty confident that Levi was interested. That was the vibe he’d given off anyway, with his body language and borderline flirtatious words, and as if that hadn’t been enough of a hint, he actually called Erwin himself later that day to give him the excuse he’d been looking for to go see him again. 

“The light in my pantry went out.” He said, after Erwin’s pulse had skyrocketed upon hearing his voice. “It’s on the ceiling. I can’t reach; can you bring a ladder up here or something to change it?”

Erwin could, and he did, after he’d showered, shaved, and sprayed himself with a hint of cologne — things which were  _ absolutely  _ necessary for going upstairs to change a lightbulb for a tenant. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, he was so excited about getting the opportunity to see Levi again that he didn’t think twice when he passed his neighbor, the one who’d complained, in the hallway, nor did he realize that she’d turned around to stare at him with a suspicious eye after he’d greeted her politely and knocked on Levi’s door. 

In fact, he ceased to forget about everything except Levi himself once he did, because he opened it almost right away, like he’d been waiting, and allowed Erwin inside with the step ladder he’d brought. God, he looked just as cute as he had the day before even in a simple black t-shirt and jeans, and Erwin didn’t understand how he’d gotten lucky enough to find a man this good looking living right there in his building. When he’d moved back, he’d expected to be bored until he found a job, but now... _ now _ an opportunity for some fun had seemingly fallen right into his lap — or at least, that’s what he hoped, as if things went well that day, he’d decided to take a chance and ask Levi out for drinks. 

“It was working, but then it just went out.” Levi told him after he’d shown Erwin the busted light, speaking in that low purr of a voice that Erwin had been thinking about all day. “I hope it’s not an electrical problem.”

Despite not knowing a single thing about electrical wiring, Erwin replied right away with a bright, friendly smile. “If it is, I’ll fix it for you. Don’t worry.”

Levi stared for a moment, and then nodded, leaning against the wall outside the pantry while Erwin set down the step ladder. Feeling the urge to impress Levi in any way he could then, as if he was a teenage boy, he sneakily made sure that he was watching before he climbed the ladder, reached for the light bulb, and unscrewed it carefully. Replacing it with the new one, he was prepared to give Levi a smile when he pulled the chain to turn it on and his pantry was lit up, but frowned instead when nothing actually happened. 

_ Damn. _ He thought. What if it really was an electrical problem? He didn’t want to have to call the actual maintenance man when he’d told Levi he’d fix it, or have him be inconvenienced with a dark pantry, or—

“Oops.” He heard from behind him then, just as the bulb flared with sudden light and very nearly blinded him. 

“Levi, what—

“The switch was off.”

“Off? You mean—

“Yeah, that might’ve just been the problem to begin with. Sorry.”

For a moment, Erwin was stunned, and for the life of him couldn’t figure out whether Levi was messing with him or not. It didn’t help that he’d said all that in a blank tone as he stared up at him either, but it was then that he saw what he thought to be a mischievous twinkle behind his gaze, and suddenly, he wondered if Levi had concocted the entire light bulb issue just to get him up there to begin with. He wasn’t ashamed to say that he’d been halfway to coming up with some wild scheme himself anyway, and so when he descended the ladder, it was only with an amused smile — one also brought on by the fact that he  _ swore  _ Levi had just checked out his ass. 

“Sorry you had to come up here just for that.” Levi told him then, not moving an inch while Erwin picked up the ladder and exited the pantry. 

As he did so, their arms brushed, and when he turned back around, Levi’s cheeks were pink just as surely as his pulse was pounding in his chest. It was that, Erwin thought, as well as everything else, that inspired him to say what he did next.

“If you wanted to invite me over, Levi, all you had to do was ask.”

The comment was uttered in a flirtatious tone, although he hoped he’d be able to play it off if Levi didn’t respond well. If he was reading things right, though, he wouldn’t, and sure enough, Levi didn’t do anything but take a step closer to him. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes around here, you know.” He said, staring directly up at Erwin brazenly, about half a foot away from him because Erwin had not backed up. 

“Am I?”

“Yeah. It’s been nothing but old people in this building since I moved in.”

“I’m sorry; if I’d known there was someone as attractive as you living here, I might have come back earlier.”

It slipped out before Erwin even realized he was saying it. Fortunately, even though it seemed to surprise Levi a bit — his eyes widened, and his lips parted, and the color on his face grew deeper — his response made it clear that he didn’t mind, and ended up being even more bold than Erwin could have ever hoped to be himself. 

“Yeah, well, at least you’re here now. It’ll be nice having a hot guy around to fix things in my apartment for me.” Levi said, pausing a few seconds so that he could lick his lips while looking over Erwin again suggestively. “So, uh…you wanna fuck then?”

At that, Erwin was practically speechless. Fuck? As in, have sex? Obviously, that’s what Levi meant, but even if Erwin had already known he’d like that from the moment he first saw Levi, he had imagined there might be several other steps he’d have to take first. “Well, I thought I’d ask you out before that, but…”

He trailed off, because regardless of his potential plans, his answer was not going to be  _ no _ . He would’ve been crazy to say that, he thought, and so instead of doing anything else, he just let a single, silent moment pass by while his eyes lowered to take in Levi’s mouth — one that ended abruptly when their lips met for a sudden, rough kiss. 

Erwin couldn’t say who made the first move. All he knew was that he’d reached for Levi’s waist just as Levi grabbed his shirt, and the next thing he became aware of was Levi in his arms, with the two of them locked in an embrace that was as excited and eager as Erwin felt on the inside about everything that was happening in general. Sure, this was spontaneous and they barely knew each other, and all in all had probably exchanged less than 500 words. But...what did it matter? There was a strong attraction between them already, he could  _ feel  _ it, and they were adults, so he didn’t see a problem as long as they both wanted this, and clearly, Levi wanted this. 

He practically climbed Erwin like a tree, in fact, when he pulled him up onto his tiptoes, taking the initiative to haul himself up further until he had his arms and legs wrapped around Erwin once he got the hint and picked him up. After that, things were a whirlwind of fingers, lips, and clothing once they’d found their way to the bed, as they rolled around and stripped each other quickly to get to the warm, bare skin hiding underneath. Although part of him realized how much he wanted to explore Levi’s body right then — naturally, he was just as mouthwatering naked as he was dressed — he was only able to do so as much as their combined patience allowed, for this had been rather rushed and frenzied and desperate right from the beginning, and purely driven by the intense lust that they seemed to have for just one thing. 

Needless to say, Erwin had lost himself to that by then, to kissing and touching Levi and having it done to him in return, and didn’t think much of it when, after he ending up holding Levi’s legs up and apart, grasping him under his knees, and fucking him hard and fast, Levi began to moan louder than he might have expected. It wasn’t until he began jerking himself off and cursing, however, that Erwin was snapped out of the veritable trance he’d been in and just stopped, as hearing Levi shout like that had caused him to suddenly remember  _ everything _ that happened yesterday. 

“Oh fuck…” Levi had started, while Erwin thrusted, snapping his hips and driving his cock deep inside his ass over and over again. “Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , Erwin—

His mantra, which would’ve been amusing to him otherwise, now just had him staring with widened eyes, because it was then, at the most inopportune moment, that he’d recalled the noise complaint. ‘He’s so loud, and he’s always cursing,’ the old woman had said — something that Erwin had dismissed as an exaggeration upon meeting him. Now, he wasn’t so sure, but at the moment, when he was balls deep in Levi’s ass, there was nothing that could convince him it really actually mattered. Hadn’t Levi’s neighbor left anyway? She had, he recalled, so he decided he’d figure it out later, and resumed his rough pace before Levi could start cursing  _ at _ him instead of  _ because _ of him for stopping, and even let out a rather loud groan himself when they both finished a few minutes later. 

Once he’d collapsed onto his back beside him, gasped for breath, and could think again though, he looked over at Levi, and found him side-eyeing him with a fretful expression as if he knew  _ exactly _ what Erwin was going to say. 

“And to think, I gave you the benefit of the doubt about the noise.” He murmured playfully then, watching as Levi’s face twisted into a scowl before he suddenly rolled over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Fuck off.” He said too, which Erwin just laughed at. 

In response, Levi threw a pillow at his face and stood up, and Erwin took that as confirmation that the old woman had, in fact, not actually been exaggerating, although apparently Levi really did not see it that way. 

“That lady is fucking full of shit.” He grumbled, now with irritation in his voice. Erwin wondered if that was what he’d really wanted to say when he’d knocked on his door last night. Had he been pretending to act polite because Erwin was a ‘hot guy?’ It was starting to seem that way because he hadn’t used language like that before either, but Erwin only felt amused and charmed rather than anything else. “I don’t just fucking sit around here and shout all day. I haven’t been loud; she’s just old and doesn’t have anything fucking better to do than complain like an asshole.”

“But—

Before Erwin could finish, Levi silenced him with a click of his tongue, bending to grab his underwear so that he could start pulling it on. “Today was different, okay? You fucked me good, was I supposed to be quiet?”

Erwin couldn’t argue, first and foremost because he was too busy lying there with arms behind his head, glowing from Levi’s praise and the knowledge he’d pleased him, but also because — noise complaint or not — he wasn’t actually bothered about Levi moaning and expressing his pleasure when he was the one that caused it. In fact, the memory was arousing and he was sure he’d end up jerking off to it over the next few days, unless… _ maybe... _

“Levi.” He decided to ask then, as he saw no reason why he still couldn’t proceed with his plan from earlier. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

For a second, he waited with bated breath, hoping that Levi was interested in more than just sex. Again, he barely knew anything about him, but what he  _ had  _ learned made him want to discover more. Thankfully, Levi’s answer came quickly, and with confidence. 

“Yeah, I do. Put on your fucking pants, and let’s go.” 

Erwin’s happy smile was almost immediately covered by said pants, which Levi tossed at his face so suddenly that he didn’t have time to react. When he did, though, he just laughed, which was a sound that he ended up making a lot throughout their date. By the end of it, he was sure he wanted more and was amazed to find out that Levi did also, causing one date to turn into two, and then two into three and even more than that over the next several weeks. 

Erwin was glad, because he’d found that he liked Levi a lot. In truth, he was not only attractive, but kind, funny, and caring in his own way, and to Erwin, like a breath of fresh air after the seemingly endless, somewhat lonely months of studying at university. He enjoyed spending time with him and had hopes that this wouldn’t just be a summer fling, although truthfully, he was too high on the newness of it all and on the fun he was having to truly worry about it yet. 

Most of the time, he was too preoccupied with being around Levi himself to do so, because they spent nearly every free, waking hour that they had together, hanging out, going places, and of course, fucking, which they did so often that Erwin lost count of how many times after a week. No matter what, he thought, they just couldn’t seem to get enough of each other in that regard, as the attraction between them was so strong that he’d never experienced anything like it with another person. 

That made the sex amazing, and exciting, although to Erwin, that last part had a lot to do with Levi himself, who was energetic, flexible, and not afraid to tell Erwin what he wanted or to get rough. In fact, he seemed to prefer it like that which Erwin wasn’t really used to — any sex he’d had before he’d met Levi now seemed bland, to be honest — although he’d succeeded in getting Levi to slow down on a growing number of occasions.

Usually it was like that in the morning, when Erwin stayed over in his apartment and they were both still half asleep, before Levi had to leave for his job and Erwin had to go back downstairs to attend to his duties as interim super. He liked to take his time during those moments and get Levi to melt while lazing around in bed, wanting to enjoy it before he had to work all day, because working all day, at least as super, had turned out to be a lot more stressful and heavy than Erwin had been suspecting for just a single apartment building. 

Fortunately, Erwin knew how to do it from years of watching his father while he’d been growing up, but still, all that experience couldn’t prepare him for being in a sort-of relationship with a man who bothered his neighbors, for the problem of Levi making noise had not gone away. Two days after they’d started seeing each other, in fact, Erwin had been doing some budgeting during the evening when he’d gotten a call from the old woman. Her gripes were almost identical to last time: shouting and cursing, with the additional complaint of banging on metal, too. 

What was Levi  _ doing _ , he wondered?

“Yeah, uh…I was cooking.” Levi admitted this time when he took the opportunity to go up about an hour later. “I burned something, and it pissed me off. Sorry.”

“I see.” Erwin had replied, believing him because he was holding a spatula, but unsure of what else to say. 

Before he could figure it out, he was dragged inside and thoroughly distracted by Levi, who’s eyes had suddenly flashed with something that Erwin would soon learn to mean that his clothes would be leaving his body in just a matter of minutes. Needless to say, he didn’t mind that at  _ all _ , but it didn’t do anything to take care of the noise, because Levi moaned just as loud, and when Erwin tried to cover his mouth on instinct when he’d started, Levi bit him playfully and then pushed him onto his back so that he could hold his wrists down and ride him until Erwin came so hard that he actually saw stars. 

It had been mind blowing and he admittedly had made noise too — not that the volume of his voice held a candle to Levi’s, though — but the next morning he’d woken up to a message on his phone from Levi’s neighbor, complaining about ‘vulgar’ and ‘disturbing’ sounds coming from the other side of the wall. She’d been quite agitated, Erwin recalled, and scandalized as she informed him in a whisper that she thought he’d had another man over, right before she started scolding him like she was his mother for not taking care of it. 

Levi, however, just thought it was hilarious, but Erwin felt vexed. Asking Levi politely to be quieter didn’t work when he didn’t take it seriously — in his eyes, the woman was being overdramatic because he didn’t truly realize how loud he actually was — and he didn’t want to become a nag when they weren’t even in a real relationship yet. Erwin hoped for that and didn’t need to do anything to ruin his chances, but he also didn’t want to let his father down and do a poor job as super. 

It seemed he was caught in between a rock and a hard place, but even his concern over that was eventually waylaid by the sheer joy and growing excitement he felt while getting to know Levi. It helped that there ended up being only three more noise complaints after that over the next two weeks — complaints which he told the old woman he’d issued Levi a warning for to placate her. A warning was the first step in his father’s lengthy eviction process, but in reality, Levi’s ‘punishment’ was not actually a punishment at all, but a playful excuse for him to roll Levi onto his stomach, hold his hips down, and eat him out until he was whimpering into a pillow. 

The sounds he made were muffled that day so Erwin wasn’t too worried about the noise, but when he went back downstairs about an hour later, he stepped into the hallway to find the old woman sticking her head out of her door, glaring at him. At first, he was startled, but then he hastily ran a hand through his hair and straightened up, knowing right away that this probably looked odd, and that he had to act natural to cover up what he’d really been doing in there. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am.” He said politely, after he’d closed the door behind him. 

He smiled too, but instead of returning it, the old woman’s scowl just grew deeper. “Taking care of the noise problem I presume, young man?”

“Yes.” Erwin replied right away, adopting a serious tone. “I was explaining to Mr. Ackerman what the warning entailed, and what would happen if he didn’t quiet down. He was very apologetic, and invited me inside for some tea. I think he understood this time, so I feel like I can assure you that it won’t happen again.”

The old woman did not look convinced, and really, Erwin didn’t blame her. Levi, so apologetic that he invited the super, who he was definitely  _ not _ fucking, inside for tea? He’d known him for almost four weeks by then and the thought was laughable, but even though the lady just narrowed her eyes, ‘hmphed,’ and slammed the door, Erwin was too caught up with thoughts of how he was going to ask Levi to be his boyfriend to worry about it. 

Additionally, his father was due to be back in town in about two weeks, which meant that he wouldn’t be having to fill in for much longer, or deal with any more problems. Hopefully he’d be able to introduce Levi to him as his boyfriend by then, but even if he couldn’t, he would need to make sure that he explained how they’d met without mentioning his poor handling of the noise complaints. 

Unfortunately, things did not go at  _ all _ as Erwin planned. 

Before that, however, he’d been lying on the couch with Levi in his apartment — they both preferred spending time there rather than at Erwin’s place, because Erwin lived with his father and only had a bedroom instead of an entire residence — reclining while Levi lay on top of him with his head resting on his chest. He’d been on his phone, trying to find a place for them to eat dinner that night, which was when Erwin was planning to ask Levi the boyfriend question if it went well. 

He’d been preparing for it for the past few days, but as he sat there, chatting with Levi and holding him in his arms, he suddenly felt so happy and content and affectionate towards him that he couldn’t wait any longer to know whether it would continue. 

“Levi.” He spoke up then, while Levi just hummed, still distracted by his phone. “I need to tell you something. I...want you to be my boyfriend.”

Needless to say, Levi hadn’t been expecting that, and it showed in how he stiffened in surprise and stopped what he was doing to lift his head and stare at him. His eyes were wide, but Erwin was not yet deterred, and brushed hair out of his face before finally asking him the question in a voice that was barely more than a whisper. 

“Will you?”

A second passed, and then Levi nodded, right before he shifted closer, grasped Erwin's face in his hands, and gave him a long, warm, sweet kiss. He smiled into it, Erwin could feel, which in turn made him do the same, and before he knew it, he felt so overjoyed that he thought he might burst. He couldn’t believe it; never had he imagined when he moved back home he would meet someone as wonderful as Levi, someone who he now  _ knew  _ for certain would be in his life in the coming future. He was glad, and he could tell that Levi was too, that he liked him as much as Erwin liked him, which just made him feel even better than he already, actually did. 

“Fuck, I was wondering when you were going to ask.” Levi said playfully after a few more seconds of kissing, still holding his face and murmuring the words against Erwin’s lips right before he pressed them together again. “I thought I was going to have to do it myself.”

Erwin smiled wider, and needless to say, it didn’t take long before he ended up on top of Levi on the couch, rolling over after their embrace continued so that he could kiss him more deeply. Unsurprisingly, he wanted him badly all of a sudden, wanted to make him feel as good as he did, and he quickly got distracted in Levi’s body, his taste, and the way that he smelled when he mouthed at his neck. Still, things went slow and steady until their kisses became more desperate and Levi worked him out of his shirt, unbuttoning his pants too and causing Erwin to feel so incensed that he didn’t even bother to stop what he was doing when Levi’s doorbell suddenly rang. 

At first, Levi didn’t either, but then the visitor knocked again —  _ loudly  _ — and Erwin found himself frowning in irritation at whoever was on the other side, ending up hanging on to Levi for as long as possible after he decided to get up. 

“I’ll be right back.” Levi assured him, snorting at Erwin’s pouting and how he had to squirm out of his arms to stand. “It’s probably a package.”

It was not, Erwin soon discovered, a package. 

“Uh...Erwin?” He heard a few moments later, uttered by Levi in a tone that was decidedly one of alarm —  _ after  _ there had been a few muffled voices and the sound of him shutting the door. “Can you come in here?”

Right away, Erwin felt concern. Levi didn’t sound okay, and he wondered what was wrong. A robber? That seemed highly unlikely, but he could tell that Levi needed help, and he was in such a hurry to provide it that he jumped up, rushed into the hallway, and rounded the corner, all without even bothering to pull his shirt on or fix the button on his pants as he did so. 

“Oh.” He said a second later though, stopping in his tracks as soon as he caught sight of Levi, standing in front of the door, and the person who had been on the other side of it parked right beside him: his father. 

“I had a hunch I might find you here, son.” He said, sounding and looking stern enough for Erwin to immediately know that he was in trouble. 

Why? Well...he couldn’t be sure of that yet, but the events that had happened over the past month  _ certainly  _ gave him some ideas. 

“Ah...dad…?” He said then, now feeling painfully aware of the fact that he was dressed only in jeans, which were unbuttoned, and that he might as well have been caught in the act with Levi, as he had no doubt that his hair was a mess and it was obvious he’d just been fooling around with him. 

Needless to say, he felt the sudden urge to cover up, as he’d had an erection,  _ obviously _ , and although he could not think of any other scenario in the world right then that would have made him go soft any faster than his father basically catching him in the act, he was paranoid something was visible and reached for a pillow on a nearby chair, jerking it towards him so that he could hold it over his crotch and the lower part of his stomach. He looked ridiculous, he knew — particularly because it was one of Levi’s novelty pillows, and was unfortunately in the shape of a giant  _ eggplant  _ emoji — but his father was nonplussed, even while Levi, who was staring at Erwin with an expression hinging on panic, was not, as he clearly knew that something was wrong too and had absolutely  _ no  _ idea what he was supposed to do.

He seemed speechless as well, Erwin thought, which wasn’t something that inspired confidence in him when normally he was so outspoken, but it didn’t matter. This was  _ his _ father at the door, and he understood that he had to handle it. However, he was honestly a bit confused himself, as Mr. Smith was not supposed to be back for almost another week. What was he doing there in the first place?

“You’re back early.” He said then, maintaining a distance of a few yards on account of his state of dress, while Levi looked between them with wide, wild eyes. 

“Yes. I thought I’d surprise you, but you weren’t in the apartment when I got home. I didn’t think much of it until I checked the messages on the management line from while I was gone.”

_ Fuck.  _ Erwin thought then, as Levi immediately grimaced. Both of them seemed to know what was coming, and to Levi’s credit, since he’d been the one causing most of the noise this entire time, he finally began to look sort of guilty. 

“Imagine what I thought when I found a good deal of noise complaints from Mr. Ackerman’s neighbor.” His father continued, while Erwin began to break out into a cold sweat. Why hadn’t he thought to delete those damned messages? “Imagine what she told me when I called her back.”

“Dad, I tried to—

“You tried? To do what, handle it? The woman said it only got worse. She had a theory as to why, and it seems that she was right.”

“What did she tell you?” Erwin said then, despite the fact that he was pretty sure he already knew what Levi’s neighbor had told his father. 

Even so, it didn’t take long for him to regret asking the question. 

“She said she saw you going in and out of Mr. Ackerman’s apartment several times at odd hours. She also said that when you went in, you didn’t come out for quite a while, and during that time there was often a lot of noise. Apparently, the sounds she heard went beyond cursing. She said they were vulgar and that it seemed like people were having sex. She heard it almost everyday and it would wake her up at night, and—

“Alright!” Erwin interrupted then, because he couldn’t take anymore of what his father was saying, especially when he was being so  _ blunt.  _

It was mortifying, he thought, awkward and shameful and embarrassing — not only for him, but for Levi too. In fact, Levi’s face had gone bright red by then and he looked like he wanted to disappear or sink into the floor, and although Erwin was sure he appeared the same, he suddenly felt guilty that Levi was having to experience this. Yes, he thought, Levi had been the one making the noise, but this, the  _ outcome _ , was completely Erwin’s fault. 

He’d been callous with his duties as super, and he’d been so enamored with Levi that he hadn’t realized it until now. Any attempt to solve the problem at the start had died quickly once he’d understood how much he liked him, and perhaps if he hadn’t let his feelings consume all of his thoughts, he might have realized that his lack of action had a high chance of resulting in something like this and taken care of the problem. 

Unfortunately, though, he hadn’t, and now his father was upset with him because of how he’d treated the aggrieved tenant. He understood that, and knew that he deserved it. Having an old woman hear him have sex was pretty awful, and by then, Erwin didn’t think there was even any point in trying to explain himself. What would he say? ‘I tried to keep Levi quiet by shoving his face into a pillow while I was fucking him?’ No, any attempt to placate his father on that front would just result in more embarrassment for them both, and with that in mind, he knew the only real thing he could do was apologize, and hope that his father would leave Levi out of this. 

Before he did that, however, he sighed. This was not how he’d wanted Mr. Smith to meet his new boyfriend. 

“Dad…I’m sorry.” He said then, still holding his hands over the pillow and trying to ignore how exposed and highly uncomfortable he was, mostly in an effort to free Levi from having to deal with any more of the same. “I made a mistake. I handled the noise complaints poorly, and I understand that. I’m sorry, because I know you were counting on me to fill in for you as super. But...can we perhaps discuss this downstairs? At this point, it isn’t Levi’s fault, and—

“Not his fault? I agree to some extent. I can’t blame him for not worrying about his noise level when the superintendent basically gave him permission to make it. However, he signed a contract when he moved in, agreeing to abide by the rules. The rules state that excessive noise is prohibited, and that tenants must always be respectful to their fellow renters. I gave him the warning that you apparently lied to his neighbor about, as I think it’s more than warranted by now after the amount of complaints that were received.”

Erwin had the wisdom to wince at that, even as he realized that Levi was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He’d missed it before, but obviously, it was the warning, the first of three he could be issued before he would receive a ‘final notice.’ The final notice would stay in his file for 6 months after, and if he transgressed again during that period, he would be evicted. It was a little serious, but to Levi’s credit, he did not appear to be ready to argue about it, or to cop an attitude with his father like he might have someone else even though Erwin still didn’t think he deserved it. 

Instead, he just nodded when Mr. Smith asked him if he understood, and did not say an actual word until Erwin’s father rounded on him again, apparently struck with a fresh bout of anger from reminding himself that Erwin had lied. 

“As for you, son, I don’t think I need to tell you how disappointed I am in what you’ve done. I trusted you with this job, because I thought you were  _ more  _ than old enough to handle the responsibility! You’re 33 and I don’t care who you see or what you do in your free time, but you should know better than to forget your duties because you’re sleeping with a tenant. It's unprofessional, and you can’t give him special treatment because you and he are...well—

“Dad, we’re not just sleeping together.” Erwin said then, glancing to Levi, and beyond wanting to defend himself, to make that clear before his father said anything else. Unfortunately, he was struck with a sudden bout of nerves, as now he felt concerned that Mr. Smith would somehow disapprove. Of course, it wouldn’t change anything if he did, but he didn’t want Levi to have to experience that either, or get his feelings hurt. “Ah...we, I—

“I’m his boyfriend.” Levi interrupted then, suddenly moving over to Erwin to take one of his hands and face his father. His brows were drawn down tightly now, Erwin saw, in something like determination, and because he hadn’t been expecting that, all he could do for a moment was stare. “And he’s mine too. I like him a lot; he’s kind, selfless, and honest. He works hard, and he’s really fucking smart. You raised a good man, and I know he said it’s his fault, but it’s not. He tried to tell me, but I didn’t listen to him. I’m the one who made shit difficult, and he was just trying to make me happy. Everything else I saw him do as super, he did a good job, and didn’t slack off. The other night, he was up until 2:00 AM trying to fix someone’s disgusting clogged up toilet!”

At that, Erwin was speechless for a moment, but then, despite everything else, his heart swelled with warmth and happiness. To hear Levi defend him whether he was right or not, to hear him say how he really felt...well, that just made none of the negatives of this situation truly matter. With that, he couldn’t help but smile down at him then, squeezing Levi’s hand and feeling the small curve of his lips turn into a grin when Levi looked up and met his eye. 

His cheeks were a little pink, he thought, because he was probably a bit flustered from saying all of that, but the determined expression behind his eyes had not gone — although it softened considerably when he saw Erwin’s smile, right before he surprisingly gave him an encouraging one of his own. Because of that, Erwin couldn’t look away, and for a few moments, then, there was nothing but silence while they just gazed at each other. Eventually, of course, it had to be interrupted, and it was done so by Erwin’s father, who suddenly cleared his throat, and caused the two of them to blink and face him once more. 

Unfortunately, Erwin saw, his expression was still one of sternness and aggravation as he appraised them both. He was frowning and his arms were crossed, and although Erwin would’ve been stupid to think that Levi’s words had exonerated him completely, he had hoped that it might’ve softened him a bit just from seeing how much Levi made him happy, and from hearing such nice news. Believing that such a thing wasn’t going to be the case, Erwin braced himself for more lecturing, and...was pleasantly surprised a second later when his father sighed loudly, closed his eyes for a moment, and then let the anger melt away from his expression. 

“Well…” He started then, glancing back up at Erwin with a slight twinkle in his eye — one that he recognized and that meant his father  _ was  _ somewhat pleased, even if he was still trying to mask it with a solemn tone. “In that case, I’m happy for you, Erwin. Congratulations. I’m glad that you’ve met someone, and it’s good to hear that you did a fine job elsewhere. However, I just wanted you to understand the seriousness of what went wrong. I could say more about it, but I think it’s safe to assume that by now, you both know not to do anything like that again.  _ Right?” _

“Right.” Erwin replied right away, speaking up loudly while Levi nodded more slowly beside him. 

“Yeah.” He said too. “It won’t happen again. Uh... _ sir.” _

At that, Erwin almost snorted. He only refrained because he felt like he was on precarious ground there, and honestly, he really, really just wanted his father to leave. They could talk about this later, he thought, because it was as Mr. Smith said: he knew what he did wrong, and why. He was old enough to figure that out from the moment he saw his father standing at the door, and mature enough to learn from his mistakes. Although...he had to admit that he was going to do everything he could now to find a job of his own so he would never have to fill in for his father again, or end up fixing a toilet at 2:00 in the morning unless it was his own. 

“Good. I’d hate to have to evict my son’s new boyfriend before getting to know him, after all.” 

The twinkle in Mr. Smith’s eye grew brighter, and Erwin swore he was going to give them a smile. He started to, he saw, but then let it fall away, which only amused him more than anything by then because it was obvious he was trying to stay somewhat serious. Even so, his words had more of an effect than anything else, because Erwin was suddenly so relieved that he swore he almost collapsed. He basically did, in fact, when his father finally left a few moments later, as he ended up sinking into the chair he’d gotten the pillow from as soon as he’d closed the door. 

He put his head in his hands too, as even if he was glad this was over he still felt somewhat exasperated, but wasn’t allowed to stay like that for very long when Levi, apparently intent on comforting him, or needing to be comforted himself, gently moved his arms out of the way and climbed into his lap. He hugged him then, and held Erwin’s head on his shoulder, letting his own fall onto Erwin’s while they took a few moments to just embrace. 

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Erwin said then, because above all, he regretted that he’d messed up so badly and that Levi had been forced into that situation. 

“Sorry?” Levi replied though, with a scoff in his voice. “For fucking what? I’m the one that acted like an asshole. I didn’t think, and I got you in trouble. I never wanted that shit, and I’m the one that should be sorry, Erwin.”

“I know you didn’t want to get me in trouble, but it’s not your fault. I was the one in charge, but either way...thank you for what you said to my father. It means a lot.”

“Yeah, but...do you think he hates me? He kind of seemed like he fucking didn’t there at the end, but—

“No. He doesn’t hate you, trust me. He was mad about what happened, but mostly at what I did. He wouldn’t have said that at the end if he hated you, Levi.”

“Oh...okay.”

Erwin felt pleased enough again to smile, especially when he caught sight of Levi’s almost awed expression. It was like he could barely believe that he’d managed to make a decent impression even through all of that, but Erwin knew he had. He’d defended him, and despite the fact that might not have been valid in that situation, Erwin knew his father could read between the lines, and liked that it showed how much Levi cared about him. That had seemed to be what softened him up, in fact, and certainly saved Erwin from more lecturing, which was good, because his father had not been angry at him like that in a long, long time, and he’d felt like a child who been caught red-handed stealing from the cookie jar.

It hadn’t been pleasant, but he supposed they should just put it all behind them now. He wasn’t super anymore and Levi, he was sure, would actually make a real effort to be quiet, although he knew that he never wanted to face his neighbor ever, ever again. His father would at least forget about it in a few days, he knew, but her... _ she _ was a different story, and Erwin actually wished she didn’t live there, because now he would probably be extra paranoid about being overheard, and having her call his father to tell him that his son was having sex with his boyfriend again. 

The thought of that made him cringe, but still, whatever negative feelings he had left were fading, as he could really only focus on Levi. Levi, in his arms, kissing his cheek, reminding him that he had agreed to be his boyfriend. He was so grateful for him already, he thought, and excited to see where else this would lead — in general, of course, but also, in that moment at least, if their embrace might mean that they could resume what they’d been doing earlier so that they could finish celebrating what had happened. 

Erwin had barely even gotten started showing Levi how glad he’d made him before they’d been interrupted, and now that his father was gone and his scolding over, he saw no reason why they couldn’t pick up where they left off. With that in mind, he shifted enough so that he could give Levi a smile, lifting a hand to hold the back of his head before he pulled him in for a real kiss. Happily, Levi just sighed into it, leaned closer, and wrapped his arms around his neck to respond, staying like that with him in an embrace for several long minutes while they just enjoyed each other's lips. 

“Levi.” Erwin murmured after another second, however, pressing their foreheads together so that he could look him in the eye. “You make me very happy. I just want you to know that.”

Watching him, Erwin saw Levi’s lids widen a bit as he digested the words, staring for a moment as if he wasn’t sure if he’d heard Erwin right or not. In case he needed assurance that he had, Erwin smiled, causing his nose to brush against Levi’s, and it was then that Levi bit one back himself before giving Erwin another quick kiss. “Yeah. You make me happy too, Erwin, even though you’re pretty sappy.”

Erwin laughed at that, and let his arms fall down around Levi’s waist, tightening them as if in preparation to pick him up while he raised an eyebrow. 

“Shall we continue from where we left off earlier, then?  _ Quietly, _ of course.” He asked, causing Levi to make a sound of amusement this time.

“Yeah.” He answered, repeating his words from earlier: “I thought I was going to have to ask you myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated in these trying times <3 hope all of you stay safe and healthy!


End file.
